Quincy Demont
Quincy Demont is a wrestler from the World of CAW. He is currently signed to NHBW (No Holds Barred Wrestling), XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) & IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance). NHBW (2017-Present) Feud with Jet Omega Elliot & Aaron Young; Ultraviolent Champion Quincy would make his NHBW Debut on the first episode where he would issue an open challenge to anyone which Brett Storm would answer. Quincy would defeat Storm. Quincy would continue to issue open challenges in NHBW. Leading to Revengeance he would also beat Sean Avery & Max Mercury. After his match with Mercury, Quincy would be attacked by Jet Omega Elliot. At Revengeance, Quincy would become NHBW Ultraviolent Champion by beating Jet Omega Elliot. On Episode 4, Quincy would form an alliance with Abigor after beating down Jet Omega Elliot. Later in the night, he would beat Aaron Young and would attack him after the match. Before Blitzkrieg, Quincy would issue two more open challenges. Mahadi Khan would accept on episode 5 however Jet would attack Quincy before the Episode 6 Open Challenge could take place meaning the match didn't happen. At Blitzkrieg, Quincy would defeat Jet Omega Elliot inside Hell in a Cell. On Episode 7 & 8, Quincy would issue Open Challenges which would be accepted by Jake Navor & Vandy Phoeuk respectively. After the match with Vandy, Quincy would be attacked by Jet Omega Elliot, who would challenge Quincy to one last match, Title vs Career. At Ultranumb, Quincy would banish Jet Omega Elliot from NHBW thanks to Abigor who interfered on Quincy's behalf. On Episode 10, Quincy would defeat Angel Alexander in a Street Fight. He would attempt to attack Angel after the match but a hooded man would save Angel. On Episode 11, Quincy would defeat Mr Black in an Open Challenge. On Episode 12, Quincy would call out the mystery attacker who would reveal himself to be Aaron Young, the man Quincy Demont put on the shelf. At SummerClash, Quincy would defeat Aaron Young to retain his Ultraviolent Championship. XWP (2017-present) Season 1 & 2: 2x NXT Tag Team Champion Quincy would make his XWP debut beating Mike House in the first round of the NXT Championship Tournament. In the Quarter Finals, he would lose to Tech. At Take Over: London, Quincy would team with Insane Zayn to defeat James Falcon & Flamer to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. In Chicago, Quincy would lose the Tag Titles to Xtreme Underdogs after Insane Zayn was pinned. In Toronto, Quincy & Zayn would lose their rematch against Xtreme Underdogs. In Dallas, Quincy would defeat Insane Zayn. In Brooklyn, Quincy would compete in a 6 Man Battle Royal for the NXT International Title in a losing effort. In Mexico, Quincy Demont would defeat Mohammad Khan. In Los Angeles, Quincy would enter the NXT Rumble at Number 4 and would eliminate Blake Douglas & Keyu before being eliminated by Johnny Ken Ellis. In San Antonio, Quincy would team with Abigor to defeat Hugh The King & Jay Samoa. In the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, they would beat Tank & Tech in the first round before losing to the eventual winners The Lyonhearts. In Japan, Quincy would retain his NHBW Ultraviolent Championship against Brett Storm. In Ne3w Orleans, Quincy & Abigor would win the NXT Tag Team Titles from Wolfpac's Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai. Season 3: 2nd NXT Tag Title Reign & Main Roster Call-Up On the NXT after WrestleMania, Quincy would defeat Killer Kai before beating down both Wolfpac members. In Houston, Quincy & Abigor will defend the NXT Tag Titles against The Wolfpac in a tornado tag team match. At Take Over: Houston, the two would retain against The Wolfpac, however they would be attacked by Tank & Tech afterwards. At Take Over: Dublin, Quincy & Abigor would defeat Tank & Tech. At Take Over: Full Sail, the two would defeat Tank & Tech in a rematch. At Take Over: Philadelphia, they would defeat High Voltage. In Milwaukee they would retain the Titles in a Tag Team Turmoil when they entered last and eliminated Mark Gun & Jesse Rage of the Anarchy Gang. At Take Over: Brazil, the two would face Anarchy Gang again after Gun & Rage won the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, this match would end in a Double Countout so a rematch would be made for Take Over: No Escape in a Biker Street Fight Match. At the Survivor Series Pre-Show, Quincy & Abigor would make their main roster debuts defeating former Tag Champions SWED in decisive fashion. At Take Over: No Escape, Quincy & Abigor would lose the Titles to the Anarchy Gang in a Biker Street Fight. IWA (2017-Present) Sporadic Appearances Quincy Demont made his IWA Debut at Summerslam S01 in the Number 1 Contenders Rumble Match where he would be eliminated by Jacob Cass. Qunicy Demont hasn't made an appearance in IWA since however he is still signed to IWA. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP 6 Man Tag Team Championship - 2x (Current) with Abigor & Basher Malone * XWP NXT Tag Team Championship - 2x (1x (Inaugural) with Insane Zayn, 1x with Abigor) NHBW: * NHBW Ultraviolent Championship - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2018) - NHBW War of Supremacy: Quincy Demont © vs Aaron Young CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * 2019 Best Promo of the Year Category:CAW